Love Fades
by LilyBug-101
Summary: After Dimitri tells Rose that Love Fades she leaves to start over, but when she is attacked every thing changes. R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

Love Fades, mine has, I just kept replaying that in my head over and over, as I shoved my belongings into my suit case. Once I was done I was off. I didn't know where I was going, just that I had to get away. I spotted a SUV getting ready to pull through the gates. Right before the gates shut I ran through. And I was out.

"Were to go now" I asked myself.

I thought about it for awhile, and then decided to back to the place I like the most, Russia; I could live with Demitris family, if they would take me back. So I set off for Russia not knowing how I was going to get there, but knowing that I was, no matter what, and if they didn't want me then I would find somewhere else to stay. So I headed for town.

Once there I went straight to the train station to get a ticket to Moussula. And from there, I was planning on getting money, and getting a plane ticket to Russia. Once on the train, I decided to check up on Lissa.

_She was in her room, with Demitri, Christian, and Adrian_.

"_Were could she be, we've looked every were for her" said Lissa. _

"_The guards at the gate say they think they saw her leaving earlier this morning" announces Christian. _

"_but why would she leave" asked Lissa_

"_Me"_

_All their heads looked to Demitri_

"_What do you mean you" asked Lissa _

"_I told her that I didn't lover her anymore, that it had faded "he sais_

"_You what, how could you say that to her, after all that's she's been through, after all that you did to her, and you tell her that" yelled Lissa._

"_I'm sorry, it's just that all that I've done to her I don't think I disserve her" he answered._

"_What did you do to her" asked Lissa._

I pulled out then I didn't want to hear him tell them about the time I spent with him in Russia.

The guy sitting nest to me pulled me out of my trance, I think he's a Dhampir, but I wasn't really paying attention when I got on but I can tell now that he is.

"What are you doing all alone on a train, shouldn't you be with your charge, or at your academy." He asked.

"I'm graduated and I don't have a charge anymore" I say while showing him the back of my neck.

He gasps." How old are you, you look to be maybe 18, and you already killed two Strigoi, and fought in a battle, I know of only one person with that" and with that his eyes open wide with shock.

"You're Rose Hathaway, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged" I answer back with my man eater smile,

"You're like a legend, K.C Miller, nice to meet you" he says putting his hand out.

"Rose Hathaway, nice to meet you K.C" I say. And to tell you the truth he is pretty cute. He has wavy blonde hair that goes right below his ear. The most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. He had a six back I could see through his shirt and six Moulinja marks, but no Promise mark.

"You're not promised" I asked curious.

"No I left my academy before I graduated" He said back.

"Oh, why did you leave"

"I fell in love with a Dhampir, and so they said I had to leave or she did, so I left, they told her I ran off, with a blood whore. She probably hates me now" He says, looking down with a look of despair, in his beautiful blue eyes.

"It sounds like something they would do" I say back. With a reassuring smile on my face.

"Yeah well that's what the Queen does if she doesn't like what is done she makes it look like it was never done" Says K.C.

"We are now pulling in to Missoula Train station" Sais a lady over the speaker.

"So what are you doing in Montana" I asked

"Don't really know a change in scenery "He said, while looking out the window."Why are you here"?

"I was planning on coming here and then get a plane to Russia to live with the Belikov's, but I don't want to now, I want to stay here buy a house, I've lived here my whole life I'm not just going to leave, just cause Lissa." I said, and I did want to stay here and get a house and live a peaceful life of new next door neighbor and Strigoi hunter at night.

"And what would you say if I asked to live with you, just as friends" He asked, looking anywhere but my face.

"I would say…. YES" I surprised myself with that answer I wasn't even planning on answering that right now, but the truth is I didn't want to be alone, and he was a good friend to have around, so I guess I did want him to.

"Really… this isn't a joke right, you really would let me live with you" he asked with the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"of course, I would be stupid to say no" I say with probably just as huge smile, to tell you the truth I was very happy, to already have a new friend and roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

We finally found a three bedroom two bath, single story on the outskirts of Missoula. It was a cute white house with blue trim, with a porch and quite large backyard. It was for rent for $1,300 a month, and if K.C and I were to get jobs and put the money together we would have enough.

**Three Months Later**

"K.C get you fat butt down here, were going to be late for work" I yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming hold your Horses Rose" He answered.

"You ready" He asked coming down the stairs.

"I've been ready, now let's go, I can't be late again or I'll be fired"

"You say that every day, and your late everyday" he says "And every day you come home with your job, so quit your mumbling and go get in the car, while I lock up"

As I was walking to the car my stomach started feeling a bit queasy, but I ignored it, but it got worse. And finally I realized what it meant, there were Strigoi somewhere nearby. K.C walked over to me, and must have noticed my face because he was soon right beside me asking me what was wrong. All I did was mutter Strigoi. As soon as that was out he went into a defensive stance, and started scanning the area. I heard a rustle, in the bushes, on the side gate of our house, and a Strigoi jumped out K.C had his back to me and didn't see it till it was right on him. I lunged forward with my stake not realizing I'd even taken it out. But I was to slow the Strigoi had already grabbed K.C and had him in a choke hold. I tried to lunge for him but he was to quick, I finally got a lucky shot at him, and got him in the check he shrieked, and let go of a limp K.C, I did a quick round house kick which knocked the Strigoi to the ground. I jumped on him and drove my stake through his heart.

**I know I'm sorry I didn't update but I just realized that chapter two was deleted so I'm going to post it again and then tomorrow hopefully chapter three will be up and it will most definitely be longer than this one, I know you don't want to hear my excuse for not righting but the truth is I don't know why I stopped righting didn't have writers block I just get bored with my stories really easy, including if no one is reading or reviewing so if you review even if it's to yell at me for not writing i'll hopefully get the motivation, but chapter three will be it for about three weeks maybe sooner but I start Sophomore year on August 10th and my Mom and Dad are hounding me to get excellent grades this year, so even if it's to yell at me or give me advice please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

I know you don't like these, but I have good reason to do one, I'm doing a poll on who you want to be the person that comes in at the end of the chapter. I know i promissed to update on the 18th but i dont have enough votes i want atealst 15 so that its atleast a fair ruling so please vote and as soon as it hots 15 i will update. Thanks for reading

-LiliBug-


End file.
